Grifter 001
Grifter #1 - "17 Minutes" thumb Autor: Nathan Edmondson Zeichner: Cafu Inker: Jason Gorder Farben: Andrew Dalhouse Editor: Bobbie Chase Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Rezensionsexemplar zur Verfügung gestellt von Alcatraz Comics Was bisher geschah: Dies ist der erste Auftritt von Grifter im New 52 Universum. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Nathan Edmondson ist ein Autor aus dem Umfeld von Tony Harris' Jolly Roger Studio, der bei Image mit den Serien Olympus, The Light und Who is Jake Ellis Erfolge verbuchen konnte. Cafu alias Carlos Urbano ist ein brasilianischer Newcomer, der allerdings schon an den Avengers, den X-Men und Superman arbeiten durfte. Am bekanntesten dürfte er für seine Vixen Miniserie von 2008 sein, die er mit G. Willow Wilson zusammen ausarbeitete. Ursprünglich erschaffen von Jim Lee und Brandon Choi, war Grifter ein Gründungsmitglied von Lees Wildstorm-Superheldenteam WildC.A.T.S., das die Erde vor einer außerirdischen Rasse namens Daemoniten verteidigte. Da die WildC.A.T.S. im New 52 Universum noch nicht zusammengefunden haben (Grifter und Voodoo sind die beiden einzigen Team-Mitglieder, die mit Serien vertreten sind), bietet das den beiden relativen Neulingen Edmondson und Cafu ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, mit dem sie machen können, was sie wollen. Die Cover sehen schon einmal vielversprechend aus. Der Inhalt: Ein Flugzeug startet in New Orleans. Ein blonder Mann mit Cowboyhut war in Eile, an Bord zu kommen. Beruhigt hat er sich immer noch nicht. Er hört Stimmen, fühlt sich von jemandem oder etwas verfolgt. Zu Recht, wie sich herausstellt, denn seine Sitznachbarin plant, ihn umzubringen. Er weiß zuviel. Ihr Pech, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen kann. Er blockt ihren Angriff ab und sticht ihr die Nadel ins Auge, die sie zuvor aus ihrem eigenen Arm gezogen hatte. Für die anderen Passagiere sieht es hingegen aus, als hätte er die Frau unprovoziert ermordet. Ein Flugsicherheitsbegleiter schaltet sich ein. Der Blonde blufft, gibt vor, dass er eine Bombe an Bord versteckt hat und zwingt den Luftpolizisten, die Tür der Maschine zu öffnen. Im letzten Moment denkt dieser, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit sei, den Blonden zu töten. Doch auch seine Gedanken werden gelesen, und kämpfend stürzen beide ohne Fallschirm aus der offenen Maschine. Eine Rückblende offenbart, wie der blonde Mann, den wir ab jetzt ruhig Cole Cash nennen können, an Bord der Maschine kam und was es mit seinen Attentätern auf sich hat. Cole ist ein Trickbetrüger, der soeben einen Mann namens Valdez um sein Geld gebracht hat. Valdez hatte vorgehabt, Cole mit Falschgeld hereinzulegen, ist aber nun seinerseits reingefallen. Cole telefoniert mit seiner Partnerin Gretchen. Die beiden vereinbaren, sich in San Juan zu treffen. Doch auf dem Weg zum Flughafen wird Cole von einer blau leuchtenden Gestalt in eine dunkle Gasse gezogen und überwältigt. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist er an einen Tisch gefesselt, Schläuche führen von seinem Kopf zu einem Tank mit einem Wesen darin. Dieses Wesen ist blau leuchtend, mit einer merkwürdigen Kopfform und Tentakeln im Gesicht. Cole befreit sich und trennt die Schläuche. Er hört Satzfragmente in seinem Kopf. "Transfer gestört... untersuchen... verschlingen... Anwesenheit." Auf seiner Flucht aus der verlassenen Lagerhalle, in der er sich befindet, läuft er einem Glatzkopf über den Weg, der völlig verwundert darüber ist, dass Cole bei Bewusstsein ist. Er sendet einen telepathischen Hilferuf ab: "Brüder, einer konnte dem Transfer entgehen", wird aber sofort von Cole niedergeschlagen und in einem Anfall von Verwirrung und Wut getötet. Dieser läuft durch das nächtliche New Orleans. In einem Laden mit Mardi Gras Kostümen und Souvenirs findet er einen Hut und eine Stoffmaske, an der er sich die blutigen Hände abwischt. Laut seiner Armbanduhr war er für siebzehn Minuten bewusstlos. Aus dem Nichts hört er wieder eine Stimme: "Wirtskörper ist entkommen... Findet ihn... Haltet ihn auf. Vermeidet Enttarnung... Ich werde... ihn finden." Verwirrt läuft er zum Flughafen. Und damit sind wir wieder am Anfang der Geschichte. Im freien Fall bricht er dem Air Marshal das Genick und fällt ins Wasser. Offenbar war die Maschine noch nicht sehr hoch, denn er schafft es, an Land zu kommen und Gretchen anzurufen. Die erzählt ihm, dass er nicht siebzehn Minuten, sondern siebzehn Tage weg war. Als er nicht in San Juan aufgetaucht war, hatte sie angenommen, dass er sie betrogen habe und kehrte nach New Orleans zurück. Dort hat sie in den Nachrichten von den Ereignissen an Bord der Maschine erfahren. Cole ist jetzt ein gesuchter Terrorist. Immerhin weiß die Öffentlichkeit nicht seinen echten Namen. Im Pentagon hingegen kennt man diesen Namen sehr wohl. Immerhin hat Cole eine Vergangenheit in der Delta Force, einer Eliteeinheit zur Terrorismusbekämpfung. Sein Bruder Max ist dabeigeblieben und hat dort Karriere gemacht. Und jetzt muss er seinen Bruder finden, bevor der zu einem Politikum wird. Zur Zeit sitzt dieser auf einem Friedhof in New Orleans und kommt zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seiner Probleme zur Ruhe. Noch immer hört er Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Stimmen von den Wesen, die ihn suchen. Sie sprechen davon, dass ihnen die Zeit davonläuft. Aber Cole macht sich bereit zum Gegenangriff. Er will seine siebzehn Stunden (sic!) wieder haben. Grimmig zieht er sich die Maske aus dem Mardi Gras Laden über das Gesicht. Fazit: Grifter ist eine Mischung aus Carpenters Sie Leben und der Mystery-Serie Lost. Ein sympathischer Trickbetrüger, der nicht nur optisch an Josh "Sawyer" Holloway erinnert, stolpert eher zufällig über eine Verschwörung von Aliens, die getarnt als Menschen die Erde unterwandert haben. Er ist der einzige, der sie enttarnen kann. Und eine Zahl (17) taucht immer wieder auf. Aber so offensichtlich die Inspirationen auch zu sein scheinen, die Mischung geht auf. Das Heft ist spannend, und man kann nicht umhin, mit Cole Cash mitzufiebern. Einige kleinere Ungereimtheiten (Haben die Aliens ihm das Portemonnaie in seiner Hose gelassen, oder mit welchem Geld hat er das Flugticket bezahlt? Warum ist ihm bei der Buchung des Fluges nicht das Datum aufgefallen? Warum spricht er von 17 Stunden statt Tagen, die er wiederhaben will?) trüben den Genuss nur unwesentlich. Lediglich die Maske, die Cole am Ende des Heftes ohne ersichtlichen Grund anzieht (denn unauffälliger ist er wohl kaum damit), ist eine etwas fragwürdige Entscheidung und allein der Tatsache geschuldet, dass die Wildstorm-Inkarnation der Figur eben diese Maske als Markenzeichen hatte. Cafus Zeichnungen sind unaufdringlich, aber hübsch und werden sowohl mit ruhigen Momenten als auch mit den actiongeladenen Kämpfen fertig. Man darf gespannt sein, wie es weitergeht. Wertung: thumb|left|7 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Grifter Kategorie:Nathan Edmondson Kategorie:Cafu Kategorie:Grifter (Cole Cash) Kategorie:Daemonites